


Over With

by NadiaDeville (BlueSteelFairy)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, First Time, Handcuffs, Lemon, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/NadiaDeville
Summary: Cinder Fall has many tools at her disposal. She is charismatic, clever, and when necessary, cold. But at the beginning, and for a long while after, Cinder could wield her sexuality like the deadliest blade. Salem had insisted that she use every tactic and tool available to her-and wouldn't allow her to go out into the world untested.While over the years, the scattered seductions (never her favorite method) blur together, Cinder can never quite forget her first and unknown companion...





	Over With

Black hair, fair skin, high heels, and a red dress that flashed her legs and back. Cinder Fall's presence, by default, gave off a feeling of femininity and sexuality. She could tone it down, when she wished too. It was one of the tools in her arsenal, though never her first choice. All the same, Salem had made sure she was capable of using it before she'd gone out into the world.

The older woman had insisted Cinder needed to 'get it out of the way', or else she'd regret not doing it later. Truthfully, Cinder tried not to think about that very first time. Salem had given her a tincture, blindfolded her, tied her arms up over her head with a 'it will hurt, but this will stop you from delaying the process', and left her alone in a room at an inn. Eventually the door had opened, she'd heard it, and heard him approach. In retrospect, she knew it had to be a he, because of all that had transpired that night and how it did.

 

She felt his gaze before his hands, and for a moment she forgot to breath. He had been unexpectedly gentle, given she had no idea how Salem had roped whomever he was into it. He'd had  large hands, rough and calloused, but kind and careful as they caressed up the side of her bare leg. The soft touches against her skin went on for countless long moments, as time she could not be certain of, before Cinder heard herself softly gasping at them.

That was when she'd felt lips press softly against hers. For some reason that moment felt so much more real than the rest of the time. Perhaps because a girl named Ella had day dreamed about her first kiss, where Cinder had been taught her body was just another tool.

The kiss had started slow, soft, but had deepened, and left her breathless when he withdrew his lips. Why was he being so kind? That couldn't have been something Salem had suggested. Not with all the fuss she'd made about making sure Cinder couldn't see this man, or push him away. She knew the basic mechanics of sex by then-and was very aware that for the purpose of deflowering her, as was the reason for the room, foreplay was not necessary.

That did not seem to stop her companion of the evening. He never said anything-he was probably supposed to remain anonymous to her. But he'd cupped her cheek, and Cinder's soft gasps continued as his lips descended down her neck. Her sounds grew in volume as those kisses found her breasts.

By the time his hand and lips left her chest, Cinder could feel the stiffness of her nipples, and once again was in awe, and confusion. It felt  _ good _ . It didn't  _ have to feel good _ . Salem had made it clear that using her body to get what she needed would definitely lead to occasions where it  _ didn't _ feel good. But whoever he was had decided she  _ should _ . How long since someone had just been kind to her like that?

The thought faded when she felt his presence betwixt her legs. Cinder braced herself, expecting a stabbing sensation, a tearing sound perhaps, and to be left sore. Instead, she felt that careful hand again. One finger was stroking through her folds, now heated and slick. She frowned in confusion, almost forming a word before they drew a finger upwards. The small pearl above her entrance was unveiled from its hood with that touch, and Cinder could only gasp as he began to softly caress there as well.

The first indicator of movement was the creak of floorboards, and once more, she braced herself. But once again she was surprised, and finding herself more pleasantly so, that his next action was not to bore into her right then and there. No, she felt a hot breath cover her heat, and then he was kissing her below as he had above. Slow, careful, strong, intense, and only occasionally offering a shallow dip.

By the time he slid a finger inside Cinder's body to test her slickness, she had given up her shocked silence. She had begun to moan, and squirm, and writhe, and cry out for him not to stop. Was this why sex was such a big deal? Was this why the very idea of it could be such a powerful weapon? These thoughts barely glanced over her mind when a second finger joined the first, delving and twisting within her heat.

Then there were no thoughts, only sensation, as Cinder felt climax wash over her body. She cried out only once as her feet curled, and her form grew taut. That had definitely not been mentioned as a possibility, she realized as she laid there. Her companion withdrew his hand from her and she let out a small cry at his absence, and betwixt her legs she felt a twitch of some form. The aftershocks, she would come to think of them as.

Moments passed before she felt his body moving to cover hers. Those kind hands were gently spreading her legs so he could draw closer, and Cinder's breath caught when she truly felt him against her folds for the first time. He leaned in to kiss her again-her second kiss, she would reflect at some point-to distract her from the inevitable. It worked, and all she could think about was those lips on hers, the tongue so politely prodding and dipping.

And then he plunged his shaft, piercing Cinder's maidenhead in a single blow and sheathing himself flush against her. She'd gasped in shock and suddenly understood why Salem had insisted on her cuffs. If her companion hadn't been so kind she probably would have shoved him away. Even then she desperately wanted to grasp him, to hold onto something to brace herself.

He waited. He waited until she'd stopped her more frantic squirm, until her body around his member wasn't so tense. And then he'd withdrawn, only to push in again. This repeated, and it felt almost like he was delving deeper each time. The sting, the pinch, the pain was passing slowly, and he was kissing her neck again. A reassurance? Was he trying to make it easier again, to make her wet again?

"My breasts," She finally gasped, hoping he would understand, hoping she had not misunderstood herself. The pause between could have killed her, but before he withdrew again she felt lips upon one of her pebbled breasts, and a nip at the curve.

It worked, though she wasn't sure he'd have needed to go as long as she did. It was a strange paradox that her unknown companion was such a gentleman about taking her virginity. This was all so she could use her body for wicked things, to manipulate and insinuate. And there he was, working her over with his lips upon her breasts, and slowly pumping his flesh within hers.

She noticed his speed quickening about the time he began to touch her above their joining. His strong, slow fusts were growing harder, faster, and at some point her small gasps had become low moans. Two fingers were rubbing their tips around her bud, circling, surrounding, and pushing. Her hips were lifting, and she found herself moving the only part of her body she was free to. Cinder hiked her legs up around his hips, finding she couldn't quite cross her ankles, and relishing the feeling as the angle of his thrusts shifted with the movement.

Her second orgasm felt harder than the first, but perhaps that was because he was still pushing into her as her body clenched down around his member. Cinder felt his hands leave as she called out and moaned, her back arching as her hips thrust. Then one was on either hips, pulling her down hard against him, and then-

Oh. Cinder had a moment of panic as she felt his seed begin to spill within her, his final thrust landing him deep inside her twitching body. It was warm and thick, and she could have sworn she felt it seeping into her folds, seeking its biological purpose-to impregnate her, to soak through and burrow into one of her eggs as his cock had burrowed into her.

But no, that was why Salem had made her that tincture earlier. Such trivial things as the reproductive purpose of this act were not the point of the evening, or if Cinder were using her body for physical advantages. There were methods, even in the rest of Remnant, to help prevent such things. Salem had a few she found more efficient, though Cinder suspected long term ramifications to them.

He shifted as she felt him begin to swell, and she let her legs fall away. Moments in silence, and she heard the floorboards creak once more. Cinder took a chance then, knowing she might not get it again.   
"Thank you." Kindness was not common in her life, or at least it hadn't been for some years at that point. She wouldn't let the rarity go unappreciated. Once again, her companion said nothing, but he did lean in for a third and final soft, sweet kiss upon her lips.

 

Cinder was almost certain her unknown companion that first night hadn't been one of Salem's other associates. Almost. Tyrian was too-well, she doubted he had that sort of self control. Furthermore, he'd never said anything, and his ability to keep quiet was one Cinder questioned. Watts was out of the question-he hated her guts, would have relished the excuse to bring her physical pain, and certainly would have taunted her about it by then. No, she was positive neither of them was even aware of what had happened that night Salem had taken Cinder away from the castle, the eve of her eighteenth. Neither of them was discreet when it came to opportunities to bother her.

That said, she wasn't convinced it had been a total stranger, either. They'd been too careful, to sweet, too kind and considerate. It was the kindness that made Cinder wonder, on more than one occasion. She'd seen Salem's fourth associate resist violence where he could for a more diplomatic approach. He wasn't very talkative, either, and discretion wouldn't have been difficult for him. Not to mention, his frame was about right.  _ What about Hazel? _


End file.
